Episode 109
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 110|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:54:13 Hosts: Alex Kate Guests: Richard Danger Hotsauce Carolina Intro Homage to I have no mouth and must scream Content Covered *I have no mouth and must scream *The Gay Black Agenda *Smash Bros ReDux nd speculation roster *Fast and Furryous Dip Dip Tokyo Genetic Drift *Dane Cook and Bam Margera are best friends scenario *Chocolate Anuses *Jessica Nigri clickbait 6 Jokes Alex brings up so RA doesn't get to smart for itself #Woman takes of clothes, who can make me feel like a woman? A guy takes off his shirt. Iron this. #Women goes to Doctors office becomes unprofessional. Take of pants, shirt and bra, checking for cancer, so on, then fucks her. You know what I'm doing? Checking for herpes and that's why I'm here. #Wife drempt of dicks $10, $20, free, Husbana vag $100, $1000, and your's housed the auction #Two five year olds pee, one circum one uncircum, did it hurt? Yep couldn't walk for an entire year. #Play magic and disappear #Guy and woman in elevator. Guy $100 sperm bank Woman $20 blood bank mad, next day in mouth going to sperm bank Notable Facts *Alex doesn't like lord of the rings fantasy, star wars, and animes *Kate wrong on symbiote and parasite *Alex correct Rich on isoceles and equilateral triangle *Alex had a callback of working at Dunkin' Donuts but he shared this in Ep85-86? which Richard was also present in. (SYNCHRONICITY CALLBACK) Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *I have no sense of touch and must rape. *You shut your whore mouth before I fuck your mouth. *The Castle Skype is all fucked. I'm forced to use Google Hangout. Google kill Apple. *Smash Bros is a puzzle game. **Rich "It's a fighting game right. (FULL CIRCLE FROM 85) *Jerking on your face. *I blame MLK Jr. Google Hangout didn't work for me because I wasn't black. **Rich Such a white cis male thing to say. *(2lip/ game) He is so cute you just want to fuck its mouth. *What the fuck should we spend an hour on? **Rich "What about consciousness? I'm studying about it." **Kate "What are you a faggot?" **Rich "Plants have thoughts far more than you think." **Alex "Ear of corn." **Kate "Can hear?" **Rich "It's pretty fucking rad." *Goddamn it, the human body is not a fighting game. *See that, TV show Heroes the bes tfact was that genetics exists. *I'm trying to hear about genetic drift and all I hear is buttholes. *Remember when Mario went to the moon in 1969? *I'm Alex Serious Yahoo Cabral. *They made a chocolate for you. **Kate "Is it a penis?" **Alex "It's an edible anus." **Rich "Hanmade anus?" **Kate "A sphincter model? How does one get this in life? I tried bleaching my asshole." **Alex"They believe their anus confections can dissolve race, culture, and sexual boundaries. **Alex "Edibleanus.com" **Alex "Limited edition Silver anus." **Rich "You know what my pet peeve of cosplay?" **Alex "No one dresses as an anus." **Kate "Cousins you are stuck with." *I'm going to draw nipples on my balls. *She was a slower ghetto female Maxi-B *It was like a dumb Kate's asshole. Perrits of Farraban. *Grandma's Boy is Adam Sandler friends the movie. **Rich "That is a series of movies. Kevin James sucks. Jack N Jill 80 million budget." **Alex "I heard it was good. JOKES! Kate *Alex being mad supercedes everything else in life. *You think Punchout an actual game about fighting should be in Smash Bros. *I make game videos no one watch, and create Lonely Gods podcast banners that no one would listen. *When you said Black Agenda I thought that was an anime. *Black transexual gays. *Bam Margera would be a better president. **Alex I painted dicks on the White House. I'm Bam Margera. **Kate "He would be good friends with Dane Cook." **Alex "I want to talk about Bam Margera forever." *Alex is jealous of my tentacle. *Your a special little snowflake Alex. *Clearly indie developers are making for Wii U. **Alex "Think of how cool smash baby seals in HD? *Can you ask a Venus flytrap? **Alex "No you can with PC's and internet." *Why are you a faggot? **Rich "as a baby I was wrapped in cigarettes. *Don't listen to Random Assault. *I hate monkeys. Mean little people. No I'm not covered in hair. *At daycare I had piss fights **Alex "I picture Kate and Kate with a moustache in a piss fight. Piss lemon. *Jon plays magic and fucks me. **Alex "Yeah, sure." *Tumblr cis crimes. **Alex "This is the 3rd time Tumblr was used for the 3rd segment. *I apologize for reblogging Nazis. I love social justice warriors are reblogging Nazis. **Rich "If anyone said check your priviledge I hope your ears burst of my cum. *They are trying to bring back Victorian repression. *If there is a serious part in Random Assault, it is 4 hours in. *Goodnight faggots. Rich *What a cis male stereotype *The Constitutional Bible *A gay person was turned into a rape monkey. **Kate "Yes I knew it." **Rich "The Cumspiracy cums together." **Rich "It has more than a rape monkey." **Kate "But he's a faggot rape monkey." **Rich "A rape victim." **Alex "I thought this was a joke. **Rich "Forced Entry" **Kate This sounds a lot like Random Assault." **Kate "We have a rape monkey." **Alex "No that's the other cast." (TDar/LT) **Alex "How is a rape victim no redeemable?" **Kate "She was asking for it." **Alex "Thanks Martin King Obamalama." **Rich "She's sassy." **Alex "So she's black." **Alex "Is the game possible to play without a degree in computer science? *Spread some mayonnaise on my animes. **Alex "Mamamanmase" **Kate "It's probably the most white stuff on a hentai." **RIch "That's a phallusy." *Gamestop is getting fucked in the butt with PS Now. **Alex "Now we are talking about stocks? Roger Suitman? *Wii U is garbage. **Alex "Nintendo who are you, Square Enix? Set some normal standards. Nintendo fix it now." *Philosophy of Biology and the Genetic Drift. **Kate "That's my favorite Fast and the Furious." *Fucking in cars. He genetically selected himself out. *Smash Bros, Quest Logs, Jerk off link, (Mega Callback) *Duck Rape *Jessice Nigri Slow King. Her showing tits, is totally cool but Slow King is just a crown, and a pink dress. Sleazy as fuck. *What a mockery of egalitarian ideals. *Are you the family guy audience or the Adam Sandler audience? <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 110|Next Episode -->]] Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Guest Category:Rich Category:Episode